Of Shinobi and Magic
by LostOnGallifrey
Summary: The war has ended and the moon is safe but now there is whole new dangers to face as shinobi are given the mission of protecting Hogwarts from Voldemort and his followers. SasuSaku, NaruHina.
1. The Mission Begins

**_Just a quick reminder that this is a re-write._**

**_Also it's late at night and I'm not wearing my glasses (they're broken :( ) so there MAY be a couple mistakes so please bare with._**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

It had been a couple years since the end of the fourth shinobi war and three months since the incident with the moon. The citizens of Konoha had just about finished mending the damage caused by the meteorites fragments and all was peaceful once again.

Hatake Kakashi, the sixth Hokage, stared tiredly at the five shinobi standing before him. Their expressions that of utter confusion.

"You want to send us on a mission to protect a school that's for people who use _magic_?" Shikamaru spoke slowly.

"Yes"

"A school for wizards and witches?" Sakura questioned uncertainly "have you found Tsunade's sake stash?"

Kakashi sighed "look I know it sounds ... unbelievable, but trust me when I say that I am being completely serious"

"Why would magic users need help from _us_?" Naruto asked "wouldn't shinobi stand out among them?"

"Magic isn't quite how it is in stories" Kakashi began "it's more like how we use chakra, in fact it pretty much is chakra that is manipulated differently. We can channel it throughout our bodies and with seals, manipulate the chakra to form jutsu's. With magic users, their chakra is weaker and can usually only be manipulated through an object in order to control it"

"That makes sense I suppose" Sai spoke.

"Because of how our jutsu is similar to their magic, shinobi would be able to blend in without much suspicion" Kakashi answered Naruto's question.

"Why does the school need protection?" Hinata asked.

"Turns out that the magical community has their own bad guys and this year they are holding a tournament that will open their campus to two other magical schools. Naturally the schools headmaster has decided that some extra protection wouldn't hurt"

"And your sending us" Naruto summed up "babysitting mission" he sighed unhappily "how lame"

"Its this or helping the elderly" Kakashi informed the blond. Needless to say that things had been so quite lately that high rank missions weren't very common.

"Babysitting mission!" Naruto shouted in a distressed voice.

"Alright this has the potential to be a year long mission so pack accordingly. Meet at the western gate in an hour. The headmaster of the school will be waiting, along with the sixth member of your team" Kakashi explained "also you will need to wear these" he held out five rings "these were sent by the client and they have been charmed with magic to allow you to understand, speak and write English, you will also be able to do so in Japanese like normal if you wish to" he handed them to each of the shinobi "now you are dismissed"

* * *

50 minutes later Hinata, Sakura and Sai stood at the gate.

"This mission sounds rather weird" Hinata spoke "and I don't mean it because of the magic users but because we don't really know what we're getting ourselves into" she explained.

"That true and anything could go wrong as well" Sakura sighed "it's going to end up more then just a simple protection mission"

"Given our history, it is most likely" Sai agreed.

"Last time we ended up on the moon" Hinata giggled "who knows what will come next"

"Hopefully nothing" Shikamaru spoke as he and Naruto the joined the group.

It wasn't long before Naruto pointed out two people who were walking towards the gate "Think that's the headmaster and our sixth person?" he questioned.

After a few minutes the two figures were close enough to see properly.

"Oi it's Sasuke and some old guy!" Naruto grinned "Is Sasuke coming with us?"

"How are we supposed to know" Sai sighed "ask him when he gets here"

Naruto jumped around in excitement till Sasuke and the old man were within speaking distance.

"ARE YOU COMING ON THE MISSION SASUKE?" he shouted at his friend who simply ignored him till they came to a stop at the gate.

"This is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Kakashi asked me to escort him to the village since I was passing his position" Sasuke introduced "and yes I am joining the mission" he answered Naruto, who cheered and tried to hug the Uchiha but was kept at arms length, a silver ring just like the ones Kakashi gave them was on his ring finger.

"It's good to see you so excited for your mission" the old man, Dumbledore, smiled.

"We should introduce ourselves" Shikamaru spoke "I'm Shikamaru and these are Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sai"

"Pleasure to meet you" Dumbledore said "I am pleased that you agreed to take this mission" he added "If your all packed I think it would be best to head out as soon as possible"

"Of course" Hinata said "where exactly are we going, if you don't mind me asking"

"Hogwarts is located in Scotland, which is overseas in the United Kingdom" Dumbledore explained, only to be answered with blank looks "have any of you been outside of the elemental nations?" he asked curiously.

"No we haven't" Sakura admitted.

"Well then this will be a great new adventure for you all" Dumbledore smiled "the school year starts in two weeks and there is much you will need to learn in that time, to make things less confusing for you"

"How will we be getting to your school?" Naruto asked "it sounds far away"

"I will apparate us all to the Leaky Cauldron, which is a pub/inn in London. " Dumbledore spoke "its similar to your teleportation techniques"

Naruto shouldered his luggage and grasped onto Dumbledore left arm "I'm assuming we need to be touching you for this to work?"

"Yes, or touching someone who is touching me"

Hinata took Naruto's hand with a smile, causing Naruto to blush slightly. The two had been together since the moon mission but both were still a little embarrassed at times.

Sai linked his arm with Hinata's and Shikamaru grasped Dumbledore' other arm. Sakura then linked arms with Shikamaru. Sasuke, without a sound, moved next to Sakura and grasped her hand. Not even glancing at her.

"All set then?" Dumbledore asked.

After receiving five 'yes' and one 'hn' Dumbledore apparated.

* * *

The appeared inside doorstep of the Leaky Cauldron

"Whoa, that was cool" Naruto grinned.

His teammates however, were not so cheery.

"That was not nice" Hinata groaned, hands on knees.

"Agreed" Sakura held her stomach in an attempt to stop the nausea.

"Apparation does tend to be rough for the first few times" Dumbledore said with sympathy "it will pass soon".

There weren't very many people about in the pub tonight but those who were, stared at Dumbledore's odd companions.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore" greeted Tom from behind the bar "those rooms you asked for are ready when needed" he held out some room keys.

"Thank you Tom" Dumbledore smiled as he took the keys from the man, then turned to the shinobi who had somewhat recovered "I have a couple rooms set up for you to stay in for the next couple weeks before school starts. Seeing as it's rather late, I should let you rest for the night and give you details in the morning" Dumbledore gave the room keys to Shikamaru "I will come by at 9am, for now I shall bid you goodnight" he nodded at them before apparating.

"Okey so we have three rooms" Shikamaru said, holding up the keys.

"Hinata and I will take a room" Sakura said, taking one of the keys.

"Alright" Shikamaru looked at Naruto "you can share with Sasuke and Sai with me"

* * *

The three rooms were along the same hallway and each had two double beds and basic furniture inside.

Naruto bid his friends goodnight, then promptly jumped onto one of the beds.

"So how have your travels been?" he asked Sasuke who claimed the second bed.

"Alright" he said simply.

"Just aright?" Naruto questioned eagerly. He knew Sasuke wasn't a fan of talking heaps but he was gradually changing over the years.

"I wasn't exactly gone for long" he pointed out. It had been only a month since he was last in Konoha.

"A month is a long time you know" Naruto pouted "why wont you tell me about your journeys?"

"Because there isn't anything for me to say" Sasuke sighed "I'm seeing things I've seen before but with different eyes" he had meant 'without a vengeful heart' but he was also literally seeing things with Itachi's eyes.

"Your so boring" Naruto sighed and rummaged through his luggage for his pajamas.

"I'm not here to entertain you" Sasuke spoke as he removed his poncho.

"Yeah well, your my friend and friends are supposed to tell friends things" Naruto continued "its how it goes"

He got no response from Sasuke and was about to say something more about friendship but stopped when he noticed that Sasuke had fallen asleep atop the bed covers. Naruto wasn't even that surprised since his friend had been travelling non-stop before tonight.

"Goodnight Sasuke" he said before changing and getting into his own bed.

* * *

"There is so much we need to learn before we even begin the mission" Hinata sighed from under the covers of her bed.

"Yeah but at least we're being given the time to learn it, rather then simply being thrown into this society without any information and looking like idiots" Sakura replied from her own bed.

"That's true..." Hinata trailed off, she wanted to ask Sakura a question but was to shy to do so. She had wanted to ask one of the girls for some time now but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"What do you want to ask Hinata?" Sakura asked kindly, knowing how shy Hinata can be.

"It's nothing" Hinata brushed off.

"It's not nothing" Sakura sat up "you keep looking like you want to ask something"

"Okey ... well .. it's about Naruto" Hinata blushed.

"Ohh" Sakura smirked "this is a love question?" teasing her friend slightly.

"Kinda .. it's just that I don't really know much about being in a relationship and I don't know what I'm supposed to do"

"How do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"Naruto takes me out to dinner sometimes and we spend time together or train most days but that's about it" Hinata spoke shyly "it's been a couple months but we haven't really gotten past that first kiss point"

"I really am not the person to be giving relationship advice" Sakura stated "but this is Naruto we're talking about, hes a bit dense. If you want to move forward in your relationship in anyway, your going to have to bring it up and take charge"

"But..."

"Not buts, Hinata. You wont scare him away if you kiss him more often, if anything he will get the idea" Sakura said "but like I said, not the right person to be asking"

Hinata was silent for a few minutes as she thought about what Sakura said.

"Thank you" she grinned "I think your right, I mean it did take him ages to realize that I loved him"

"That's an understatement" Sakura laughed with her.

For a moment the two women were quiet.

"So Sasuke's on the mission with us" Hinata spoke "for roughly a year"

"Yes he is" Sakura replied, not exactly sure what Hinata was getting at.

"On a mission for a year with the women who declared her undying love for him like twice" Hinata grinned beneath her blankets.

"The guy is all about redemption" Sakura spoke "he has little interest in love ... not that he loves me or anything ..."

"You don't know that" Hinata pointed out "according to Kakashi-san hes been affectionate towards you"

"Well I don't know what Kakashi-sensei is seeing" Sakura muttered just loud enough for Hinata to hear, then spoke "I think we should get to sleep, lots of information being unloaded on us tomorrow"

"Uh ha" Hinata smiled "Goodnight, Sakura"

"Night Hinata"

* * *

The next morning Shikamaru woke his teammates up at 6am and while they sat around a table down in the pub eating breakfast he ask them how the mission should be done.

"We have a few options, of course we will decide after Dumbledore talks to us today but I want to get a head start on planning this mission" he started "first option is have all of us go undercover as students"

"Wouldn't we look out of place?" Sai asked "we're too old"

"That is true but we could henge into younger versions of ourselves or use a low level genjutsu to make people see us as younger" Shikamaru spoke.

"Or we could see if there is something Dumbledore could do about it" Naruto pointed out.

"That is an option" Shikamaru nodded "as for what else we could do, we could guard the school as known guards"

"Or both" Sai spoke "have some as known guards and others as students"

"That's option three" Shikamaru agreed "think it over and after we talk to Dumbledore we'll decide on what we'll do, then learn what information we will need for those roles"

The other shinobi nodded in agreement.

"So .. you think Hogwarts has any ramen?" Naruto asked innocently.

* * *

Later that morning Dumbledore made an appearance when he said he would and they all gathered in Sai and Shikamaru's room.

"First of all I would like to explain the Triwizard Tournament that Hogwarts will be hosting this year. Basically it's an inter-school tournament that has three parts to it. Each of the three tasks is incredibly dangerous, to the point that champions have died during the tasks. Each school has a champion that is chosen by a special goblet that is infused with strong magic" Dumbledore spoke "The reason I have hired shinobi to help with the schools protection during the tournament is because there are a group of people who partake in the dark arts at large, who could potentially come for a piticular student name Harry Potter who is the cause of their leaders demise. Of course I don't believe that Lord Voldemort is completely dead, hence going out of my way to hire shinobi" he explained. He then went on to explain what happened at the quidditch world cup.

"So these people you think could try hurt this Potter kid, are they that dangerous?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they indulge in dark magic and have no mercy for their victims. They are disgusted by muggles ... non magic people ..., muggle born wizards/witches and those they believe are 'blood traitors' "

"And you don't believe that thier leader .. Voldemort isn't dead and will also attack?" Sai asked.

"I believe that Voldemort is alive but not fully just yet. I would think he is in a weak state and will go to far lengths to get back to full power. Then he would come after Harry and kill him" Dumbledore spoke grimly.

"You want us to pay attention to this kid especially?" Sakura asked "if hes likely to be a target if someone does attack the school then someone should be around him at all times"

"That would be ideal, since he and his friends have a habit of getting into disastrous trouble each year" Dumbledore admitted "one person trailing him should be enough and then there rest can focus on the other students and the school"

"About that, we were thinking about how we would do this mission and have come to a couple problems. To get someone my Potter's side at all times would mean having one of us befriend him but we're physically to old to blend in with your students" Shikamaru spoke "we have to ideas of how we could do it but we were also wondering if there was anything you could do to help us out with this"

"Hm ... perhaps an aging potion? Our potions master could make up a potion that would de-age you physically" Dumbledore offered "it would be a potion you would have to take weekly but it would definitely work"

"That sounds like a great idea, if your potions master wouldn't mind making it for us so often" Hinata smiled "better then wasting our chakra on a henge or genjutsu"

"If we do that then all of us could go in as students, that way we wont cause any suspicion" Shikamaru nodded.

"The potion should be ready by the time you depart for the Hogwarts Express" Dumbledore told them "now I have brought various books with me that will give a decent background on wizards and magic. Also if you are planning on going in as students then you will need to get school supplies, you would be in the fourth year so I'll have a list sent to you and you can get them at Diagon Ally. Which the entrance is down in the courtyard. I should add that there is a vault in Gringotts for you set up" Dumbledore then said that he would come see them in two days time and then apparated away.

* * *

For the next few days the shinobi read book after book and told each other about certain information they learnt about. They had the basics covered like blood status, general history, Voldemort's time alive and terminology. They all felt that they were ready to venture out into Diagon Ally and get some of the things from the list Dumbledore had sent them via owl.

Dressed in their casual clothing they were set to go.

"Anyone know how to get into Diagon Ally?" Sasuke asked when they got to the brick wall in the courtyard.

"No..." Hinata sighed "guess we should wait till someone else goes though"

They waited for over an hour before a witch came in and opened the way to Diagon Ally.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed "I was getting SO bored and also Kurama doesn't like the idea of this mission, he says we shouldn't get mixed up with these people"

"Well hes just gonna have to get over it" Sakua said as they walked the main street of Diagon Ally "should we split up?" she asked.

"It would be less conspicuous if we weren't in a large group" Shikamaru agreed "we will get most of whats on the list but in pairs"

"I bags pairing up with Hinata-chan!" Naruto put his arm around her shoulder, causing her to blush deep red.

"Of course Naruto" Shikamaru smiled, he liked seeing his friends so happy "and Sasuke you go with Sakura" he said "and Sai your with me, we'll get our wands first" he motioned for Sai to follow him and Sai lent in close and asked "are you trying to match Sakura and Sasuke up on purpose?"

"What can I say, she deserves to finally have a chance to be happy with someone" Shikamaru said before dragging Sai away from the group.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata ended up getting their stationary and essentials first.

"Cool it's basically like writing on scrolls but instead its parchment" Naruto was pretty pleased that a lot of the stationary was similar as to what they use at home.

"It does make things a lot less complicated" Hinata agreed.

"Ohh we're allowed a pet!" Naruto grinned as he read what they would need next "I think I'll get a toad since it's allowed"

"You have to look after if after the mission remember and this toad wont be anything like the ones your used to, it will be ordinary" Hinata reminded him.

"I know Hinata-chan" Naruto smiled at her "are you going to get a pet?"

"No I don't think so" Hinata spoke "I'll just help you with your toad, come one lets go get one"

They found the store they were looking for and spent a good 20 minutes picking out a deep blue one with little white spots.

"I'll name him Sasu-chan" Naruto grinned proudly "named after Sasuke"

"Sasuke wont be happy about that" Hinata giggled "but I like it, little Sasu-chan"

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke spend most of their time in Flourish and Blotts. They had gotten the books they needed pretty quick (they were in the same area) and the rest of the time just looking through various books. Sasuke had picked out a book on offensive and defensive spells, while Sakura had multiple books to do with magical healing and wounds caused by magic.

It wasn't till Shikamaru and Sai entered the shop that Sasuke realized that they had been there for quite some time. Sai handed over some money that the two had thought to get out from Gringotts. Sasuke then went in search for Sakura, he knew she could be found in the medical section. He found her reading the back of a thick medical textbook and walked up behind her, lent over her should (which wasn't difficult seeing as hes like a head taller then her)

"Something interesting?" he asked, his voice startling her.

"Sasuke! Don't do that!" she demanded as she tried to calm herself down from the fright.

"You should have been more alert" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting you to be so close" Sakura spoke defensively "I suppose your ready to leave?"

"Yeah, we've been here for almost an hour" he informed her.

"Oh really?!" Sakura exclaimed "guess we should go get our wands next then"

"Yeah"

* * *

"So how are we going to channel our chakra through this?" Sai thought out loud.

"Shouldn't be to hard" Shikamaru spoke as he looked at his freshly chosen wand "I think our biggest problem will be not using too much chakra"

The two had just gotten their wands, which was quite the spectral seeing as none of the wands seemed to want them.

Sai tried 12 wands before the one in his hand co-operated with him and Shikamaru took 15 before he got his one.

"Wouldn't want to make the spells too strong I guess" Sai spoke "could cause some problems"

"Imagine what Naruto's chakra could do" Shikamaru smiled "Kurama would make sure to ruin a spell just for the fun of it"

* * *

The two weeks were finally over and it was the morning that they would officially be starting their mission.

"This is so weird" Hinata looked at her reflection the face looking back at her 16/17 year old self.

"I know right" Sakura was staring at the diamond shaped seal on her forehead "what am I going to do about this" she questioned out loud.

"Say it's a tattoo" Hinata said simply.

"Tattoo it is" Sakura smiled at her.

"We're lucky all of us can pass as slightly younger then we are physically" Hinata spoke as she turned away from the mirror.

Each of the shinobi looked as they did when they were 16/17 years old but to anyone who didn't know their age, they could be a year or so younger. Not to mention if anyone suspects their age they would just lie about looking older then they actually are.

The two girls packed their trunks and joined the boys in Naruto and Sasuke's room.

Even though they were prepared, it was still a shock to see the boys younger then they should be.

"Weird right" Naruto spoke "Kurama is all 'you look more mature with short hair, now your just a fool' "

"Ignore him Naruto" Hinata smiled "you look fine with longer hair"

"Thanks Hinata-chan"

"Get a room" Sai spoke, he was petting the little white kitten he had gotten.

"Shut up Sai" Naruto poked his tongue out at the boy.

They were waiting on a man that Dumbledore had said he would send to escort them to Kings Cross station since they didn't know where it was. There was a knock at the door. Shikamaru answered and in came a red haired man with a smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley" he introduced himself "Dumbledore has asked me to escort you to the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

"Run at a wall? You want us to RUN at a WALL?" Naruto asked loudly "why?"

"As I just explained, it is the gate way to the train. You wont hit the wall but go right through it" Mr Weasley spoke.

"It's concealed by a genjutsu" Sasuke spoke, he had activated his sharingan to get a good look at the pillar.

* * *

"These robes kinda nice" Hinata spoke after they had all changed into their uniforms in their compartment.

"Could definitely be worse" Sakura agreed.

"There's no orange though" Naruto sighed "its so plain and boring"

"Quit complaining" Sasuke scolded the blonde.

"Alright, we need to split up again" Shikamaru announced "a couple of us need to find Harry Potter and get a seat either with him or near him"

"Okey!" Naruto grinned "I'll do it!"

"Sasuke you go with him" Shikamaru said "keep him from saying anything he shouldn't"

Sasuke nodded and stood to open the compartment door.

"And Sakura you go with them to keep them from fighting" Shikamaru added quickly.

"Right" Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke out into the corridor.

The three original members of team 7 wandered down the train till Sasuke pointed to a black hair boy with glasses who was chatting to a girl in the corridor for a minute before disappearing into the compartment.

"That's him alright" Naruto conformed.

The three walked up to the compartment and noticed that there was plenty of room for the three of them to sit. Sakura moved forward and pulled the door open.

"Hello" she spoke with a kind smiled, the four students in the compartment all looked at her "do you mind if my friends and I join you? Every other compartment is full"

"Alright" Harry Potter said "there's plenty of room"

"Thank you" Sakura said with a small bow out of habit and she, Naruto and Sasuke took a seat in the compartment.

"I'm Sakura and this is Naruto and Sasuke" she introduced.

"Nice to meet you" a bushy haired girl smiled "I'm Hermione and this is Ron, Neville and Harry" she responded.

"Good to meet you" Naruto grinned "now I have a very important question for you" he said very seriously "does Hogwarts have any Ramen?"

* * *

**_First chapter done. This is more like what I wanted I think. _**

**_Now up-dating will be on weekends because I'm usually far to tired after work to bother writing or even turning my laptop on._**

**_Hope it's better then the previous version._**

**_And that you all like it because I think I do._**

**_I have a clear plan for this story (well most of it) so it should be good (not to mention i an plot out the chapters at work)_**

**_Please do tell me what you think! Since this is a re-write I really would love to hear what you think whether in PM or review._**

**_Thank you for reading and for dealing with me changing my mind._**

**_xx LostOnGallifrey_**


	2. Hogwarts

_**It's the weekend so here is a chapter!**_

* * *

"So your transfers?" Hermione asked after the three shinobi gave vague answers about whether they were first years.

"Yes!" Naruto practically shouted "yes! Transfers! That is what we are"

In hindsight they should have thought about that part of their cover.

"We're from a small school in Japan" Sakura lied "Dumbledore thought that uniting our schools would be a good idea"

"Really? Interesting ..." Hermione and the two boys seemed to have brought their story.

"Yeah, it has something to do with an event thing that Hogwarts is hosting this year" Naruto spoke "something to do with some other schools coming here"

At this the trio exchanged curious glances. Obviously they had some knowledge of the Triwizard Tournament, but not enough to really know what was happening this year at Hogwarts.

"Malfoy said some stuff earlier about something happening this year" Hermione said "that must be what he was talking about"

"Not fair that he know and we don't" Ron huffed, still bothered by the teasing he got from Malfoy earlier that day.

"Can't be helped" Harry pointed out "and anyway, we'll find out sooner or later"

Silence fell over the compartment, neither trio knew what to say.

Until Naruto spotted the garment that was covering Ron's owl's cage.

"That is one hideous dress" he blurted out.

"Is not a dress!" Ron shouted back "it's my dress robes" he face reddened at the thought of them being his "not that I'll ever wear them"

"Oh there not that bad Ron" Harry snickered at his friends misfortune.

"Dress robes?" Naruto asked confused "so basically it is a dress?"

"NO!" Ron yelled.

"It's what we call our nicer robes that are worn for special occasions" Harry tried to explain "Ron's are just quite ... uh ... old fashioned"

"That's one way of describing it" Ron muttered unhappily.

"Anyway" Hermione said loudly, changing the subject "do you know what house your going to be in?"

"No, I think we're going to be sorted along with the first years" Sakura explained.

Another silence filled the compartment.

It wasn't till the train pulled into the station that Sasuke broke the silence.

"We should go join the others" he announced as he stood.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Sakura spoke, then added "this was way to awkward" in Japanese.

Her two teammates nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess we will see you later then" Naruto grinned "maybe we'll end up in the same house"

* * *

The shinobi re-grouped on the station platform.

"It seems that we are to join the first years journey to the school" Shikamaru declared "although it seems pretty stupid since that Potter kid is going by carriage"

"Nothing we can do about it" Hinata stated "it would be a bit suspicious to be following him around so soon"

"That's true" Shikamaru nodded, his next words were drowned out by a loud booming voice.

"First years over here" Hagrid yelled over the crowed of students "and Konoha transfers" he added a little quieter.

"Guess that's Hagrid, the grounds keeper" Sai said.

The six of them joined the group of jittery first years who seemed stunned by Hagrid's appearance. The shinobi weren't fazed in the slightest by Hagrid since in their society there were quite a few odd looking people. It was normal to just accept it.

"Alright, we all here?" Hargid asked "good, now follow me everyone" he led the group down to the water front were a dozen or so small boats waited for them.

* * *

"Naruto-kun please stop moving around so much" Hinata begged as she gripped onto the sides of the boat tightly.

"Sorry Hinata-chan" Naruto apologized as he sat down in the boat "there's something big in the water and I want to see it" he explained.

"Your going to tip the boat if you keep that up" Sai pointed out "stay still till we get to shore"

"But it's huge!" Naruto whined as he tried to look into the water from his seated position "and maybe magical!"

"You will see lots of other magical creatures while we're here" Hinata reassured him as she took his hand "there's no need to rush"

"Your right Hinata-chan, sorry" Naruto sighed, dragging his eyes away from the water and to the gigantic castle that was slowly getting closer "is that castle the school?"

"Seems like it" she replied "magically folk seem to be fairly old fashioned, a little more then Konoha is"

"How old fashioned?"

"They don'y use electricity" Hinata said.

"The how do they cook their ramen?" Naruto asked, a touch of panic in his voice.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata gripped his hand tightly then said "I don't think that they have ramen"

* * *

"I think Hinata just told Naruto about his precious ramen" Sakura said after an angst fulled scream echoed across the open water.

"We will not be hearing the end of it" Sasuke sighed.

"He's lived without ramen before" Shikamaru stated "I think you two are being a bit dramatic"

"You just don't understand him completely yet" Sakura informed him "you haven't really been on long missions with him when he doesn't have his ramen"

"The guys obsessed" Sasuke said.

"Just you wait Shikamaru" Sakura warned "after this mission you will be stocking up on ramen"

Shikamaru just shook his head tiredly "this mission is already a bother"

The three stared up at the castle that was now looming above them.

"This place is much bigger then I imagined" Sakura spoke "how are six of us going to do this mission?"

"We can always get reinforcements if necessary" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Looks like that would be ideal" Sasuke spoke as he looked up at the castle with his sharingan activated.

"You shouldn't use the sharingan when your around the students or teachers" Shikamaru stated "also Hinata shouldn't use the byakugan and we need to tell Naruto not to mention Kurama, he could come across as insane"

"He already does" Sasuke muttered, causing Sakura to hit him.

* * *

A strict look women in a pointy hat stood before the group of first years and shinobi.

"I am Professor McGonagall" she announced "shortly we will enter through these doors into the Great Hall, where each of you will be sorted into your houses" behind her the large doors swung open and McGonagall indicated for the group to follow her in.

The hall was brightly lit and returning students stared at the advancing group. Most of them chatted loudly with those next to them but most stared blankly. One the group came to a stop in front of a stool with an old ratty hat on it that suddenly burst out into song, once the hat was done singing McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment and then spoke.

"I'm going to call out your name and you will place the Sorting Hat on your head and take a seat" she then proceeded to call out name after name. Eventually she came to a stop and only the six shinobi remained in front of McGonagall.

Dumbledore cleared his throat from his position at the center of the staff table "I have a couple announcements to make this evening, one of which is that this year Hogwarts is taking part in a transfer program with a school in Japan" his voice carried out over the hall "the other announcements can wait" he then sat down and nodded for McGonagall to continue.

"Haruno Sakura"

With a sharp push from Sasuke, Sakura walked up to the stool and place the Sorting Hat on her head.

_"What do we have here. An undercover shinobi?" _the hat spoke _"how interesting. Now lets place see where I should place you ..." _after a few minutes of consideration he declared "Gryffindor!"

Sakura quickly placed the hat on the stool and strode over to the table that was cheering.

"Hyuga Hinata"

Nervously Hinata placed the hat on her head.

_"Another shinobi, I'm going to assume that you transfers are all shinobi ... anyway, where shall I put you ..." _it wasn't long before he called out "Hufflepuff"

After a glace at Naruto she hurried over to the cheering table.

"Nara Shikamaru"

Shikamaru sighed then slowly made his way up to the sorting hat.

_"Oh this is an easy answer" _the hat spoke happily "Ravenclaw!"

Shikamaru lazily made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

As Sasuke walked to the hat multiple girls gawked and whispered.

_"A tough one" _the hat muttered _"not sure exactly where to put you seeing as you have had a change of heart but since you still have a long way to go I'll choose ..." _he waited a moment for dramatic pause "Slytherin!"

Th girls at the Slytherin table cheered loudly as Sasuke strode over and took a seat.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto practically bounced up to the hat and crammed it onto his head.

_"Another difficult one I see" _the hat said unhappily _"I think that you would be best suited in ... ... ..." _he seemed to be thinking it over then shouted "Hufflepuff"

Naruto happily made his way over to Hinata and took a seat next to her.

"Sai"

Sai calmly placed the hat on his head.

_"Good lord you lot are annoyingly hard to sort" _the hat was happy that Sai was the last of the shinobi "Slytherin" the hat announce.

Sai made his way over to where Sasuke sat, sitting close but not too close to the Uchiha.

Dumbledore announced the feast and food suddenly appeared on the tables.

Naruto could be heard cheering happily.

Once the feast was over and the tables cleared, Dumbledore came to stand at a podium and cleared his throat.

"I would like to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Alastor Moody" he indicated to a man seated at the staff table who had an odd protruding eye and chunks of the flesh on his face missing.

The students clapped politely without much enthusiasm.

"Also this year the Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year" the hall erupted in displeased shouts "because this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. A competition where three champions, one of each representing Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, will take on three very dangerous tasks. The winner will receive a thousand galleons." the students displeasure turned into excitement "however since the Tournament was discontinued years ago due to the deadly nature of the tasks, no one under the age of 17 will be allowed to enter" many shouts of anger filled the room "those of age that wish to enter, write your name on a piece of parchment and place it in the flame of this special goblet" one of the teachers brought out a large spectacular goblet that had a flame filling it.

"It's getting late so off to bed everyone" he clapped his hands together and turned away from the students.

* * *

Later that evening the six shinobi gathered in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore himself had left to gather the staff and talk to them, leaving the shinobi alone to talk.

"Why are we all split up?" Naruto pouted "I was hoping we would all get put into the same house"

"That would have looked very odd though" Hinata pointed out "it's better for our cover to be split up"

"Not to mention this means we have all four houses covered" Shikamaru added.

"I suppose your both right" Naruto sighed "and the Hufflepuff house seems really cool!" he suddenly grinned.

"The Slytherin students are a bit of a handful" Sai spoke "not all of them, but enough to be annoying"

"Especially that Malfoy kid and his followers" Sasuke said.

"Keep a close eye on that Malfoy kid" Sakura said seriously "he seems to be trouble and his father is a Deatheater according to what I heard from Harry, Ron and Hermione"

"Noted" Sasuke and Sai both said.

"You keep close to Harry" Shikamaru said to Sakura "the other two could also be helpful to stick to"

"Yeah I know" Sakura said "I've already gotten fairly close to Hermione, the boys will be a little harder it think"

"Good, now we need to set up shifts for patrolling the school" Shikamaru declared "night would be best but it does mean that we will be working on little sleep during the day"

"If we do split shifts then we would be too tired to be completely alert" Sai spoke "maybe we should have a couple of us to an all nighter one night, then the others the next, this way we'll get some decent rest"

"Good idea" Shikamaru nodded "two of us patrolling each night is the best we can do for now"

"Do we really have to go to classes?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" all five answered him.

"But why?"

"Because it's part of the cover, of course we wont have to attend _all _of the classes, just the ones that Harry is apart of. We can use clones for the others" Shikamaru explained, making Naruto visibly relax.

As they discussed the patrolling shifts and classes, Dumbledore re-entered his office with a couple members of staff behind him.

"You hired CHILDREN?" McGonagall said the moment she saw the six of them.

"We're not children!" Naruto replied before anyone else could say anything "we took a potion to make us look younger, we're really 19" he said proudly.

"Children, Dumbledore?" McGonagall said to Dumbledore, clearly 19 still is a child in her books.

"They may be young but they are well trained and are more then capable for the task" Dumbledore reassured her "now" he turned to the shinobi "I would like to introduce you all to Professor Snape, our potions master. Our healer Madam Pomfrey and our Caretaker Argus Filch" he pointed at each in turn "I understand that you will be more likely to encounter these three, then the other members of the staff"

"So these are the ones I have to just allow to wander the halls whenever they please?" Filch asked, clearly not pleased with the idea.

"Yes, they would be the ones" Dumbledore nodded "now I understand that two of you are capable of healing?"

"I know some medical ninjutsu but Sakura is the one who is our main medic" Hinata explained "both of us are happy to help out in the hospital wing if needed" she offered and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Madam Pomfrey smiled "I'll certainly need help once the Triwizard Tournament starts up"

"Yes, now I believe it has been a long day for you six" Dumbledore said to the shinobi "I should bit you all goodnight"

* * *

"This place is freezing!" Sakura shivered "stupid castle"

"You should have brought warmer clothes" Sasuke replied.

The two of them had bee placed on first patrol and since it was just the first night, they deemed it pointless to split up just yet.

"We'll we weren't exactly told that it would be icy here" Sakura huffed "these clothes are normally fine in winter"

"And here I thought you were smart" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up!" Sakura hit his arm "I can see you shivering beneath that hideous poncho of yours"

"This poncho is fine" Sasuke said defensively.

"It's hideous Sasuke-kun" Sakura informed "you should burn it"

"You never said anything about it before" he pointed out.

"Yeah but that's because your normally wearing it when you leave or just get back" she states "so there really wasn't much of a point saying anything, of course now that I have to see it every time we patrol it's a different story"

Rather then replying, Sasuke simply shook his head.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they walked through the castle. As they traveled down to the dungeons the air became chillier.

"Ugh this is just ridiculous!" Sakura suddenly shouted.

"Shh, the Slytherin common room is down here" Sasuke remained her.

"I don't care" Sakura said stubbornly.

After a few moments of silence, there was a rustling and suddenly a large amount of warm fabric fell over Sakura's head and shoulders.

"There, now you can stop complaining" Sasuke spoke.

"But you'll be cold without your hideous poncho" Sakura stated.

"I'm not bothered by the cold as much as you are" Sasuke explained "just leave it be"

"Fine ..."

After a few moments "Thank you Sasuke-kun"

* * *

_**Short chapter sorry, but it's late on a Sunday and I have work in the morning so yeah .. sorry.**_

_**Anyway the usual thanks for reading.**_

_**Feel free to review or whatever (I really love hearing what you have to say)**_

_**Next chapter will be much longer I promise.**_

_**xxx LostOnGallifrey**_


	3. Classes Start

**_Bit late on the update thanks to a busy life but since today I am now on holiday I'll do it now._**

**_Thank you all for reading, reviewing and favoriting , seriously it's strange to think people actually like my writing._**

**_Also to those who reviewed about issues they have with the plot so far (you know who you are), chill. It's just getting started and I haven't even gone into depth with it yet._**

* * *

**In Konoha:**

Kakashi gazed out the window, seemingly ignoring the people in the room with him. He knew they had questions and knew he had to answer them. It just seemed that telling them would make it all that bit more real. He turned to face them.

"Removing Naruto and Sasuke from the area was top priority as it has been reported that the threat has been spotted near the border" Kakashi spoke "the fact that I could send them as far away as possible is a blessing and even better they are in a situation where they will learn about magic"

"Putting them on the mission was a questionable move" Gai nodded "a protection mission is far to simple a mission for shinobi of their level. However with the threat becoming exactly that, a threat. It was for the best"

"Agreed" Tsunade spoke "does anyone on the team you sent have any idea about whats going on?" she asked.

"Yes" Kakashi answered "before they left I spoke to Shikamaru and told him the situation"

"They'll listen to him" Gai gave his approval "but I'm worried about it them being ... noticed over there. Surely this guy isn't working alone"

"My thoughts exactly" Kakashi agreed "which is why I've instructed Shikamaru to keep Naruto and Sasuke from using large amounts of chakra or even constant amounts. No using Kurama's chakra, no sharingan, no shadow clones. Hopefully that will keep them from being noticed by their chakra"

"But isn't putting them around Wizards a bad idea?" Tsunade asked "especially if you think this guy has comrades?"

Kakashi thought for a moment then spoke "I believe they are best hidden among potential enemies, who would expect it?" then added "also if it's true and this guy has both magic and jutsu then them having some first hand experience around magic will give us a bit of an advantage"

"Magic and jutsu" Tsunade sighed "why is there always something?"

* * *

**At Hogwarts**

"This is so stupid" Naruto groaned as he took a seat next to Hinata.

It was the morning of their first classes for the year and Naruto wasn't the least bit enthusiastic about it.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke cheerily "It'll be really interesting"

Her attempts to cheer him up didn't work.

"_But why can't I just use a clone?_" he asked in Japanese.

"_Because Shikamaru said no_" Hinata stated simply.

"_Who made him captain_" Naruto muttered rhetorically.

"Anyway" Hinata said "you'll feel better once you have some breakfast" she indicated to the food in front of them.

"She's right you know" Sakura said as she stood behind them "you always perk up after you eat something" she gave them a wave and continued on to where Harry and his friends sat at the Gryffindor table.

"I wish there was ramen" Naruto sighed as he buttered some toast.

* * *

Across the hall at the Slytherin table Sasuke and Sai sat apart from the rest of the house. The two had unintentionally made the members of the house wary of them. Could have been Sasuke's glares or Sai's attempts at giving out nicknames.

"_This mission is __ridiculous_" Sasuke spoke.

"_A mission is a mission_" was all Sai replied with.

The two weren't really on 'friend' level yet, things made a bit awkward since Sai was Sasuke's replacement and a constant remainder about why he was his replacement.

Their fairly comfortable silence was broken when Malfoy sat across from them. He stared at the two for a minute before speaking.

"Seeing as you are both transfers and don't really know your way around Hogwarts, I am willing to be your guide. Help you from making some undesirable mistakes"

It was obvious that he wasn't referring to the castle itself.

"Stick with me and I'll show you the ropes" he spoke confidently "you don't want to find yourself with the wrong people" he waited for an answer.

"My friend and I could certainly do with a bit of help on the subject" Sasuke spoke, having decided that if he was going to keep an eye on Malfoy, it would be best to join his little group.

"That's good to hear" Malfoy smirked "I've got things to do right now but later I'll tell you what you need to know" with that he got up and re-joined Crabbe and Goyle.

"You do realize that we have to spend a lot of time around him now?" Sai asked, not liking the idea of having to be around Malfoy for long periods of time.

"Best way to keep an eye on him" Sasuke explained "we can take shifts to being around him if you want" he offered.

"That would be best" Sai spoke.

* * *

At the Gryffindor table Sakura listened to Hermione rattle on about the history of Hogwarts.

"Hermione" Ron started "do you really think you should be scaring her away already?" he joked.

"Unlike some people" she gave Ron and Harry a pointed look "she actually is interested in learning about Hogwarts"

It was mostly true. Sakura knew a lot already after reading a few history books but Hermione had some information she didn't.

"Well it's boring me to death just listening" Ron replied.

"Fine" Hermione rolled her eyes "what do you want to talk about Ronald?"

"How about this Triwizard Tournament?" Ron suggested "and it's stupid age rule" he added.

"Of course that has your interest" Hermione sighed.

"Why wouldn't it? I must be pretty awesome if it's cause to cancel quidditch" Ron spoke then turned to Harry "right Harry?"

"Definitely, although that age restriction kinda makes sense if it's actually deadly" Harry replied.

"If it was SO deadly why would we even be hosting it?" Ron pointed out.

"Because this school doesn't seem to understand what 'dangerous' means" Sakura joined the conversation.

"True ..." Both Harry and Ron agreed.

"But, really it's probably not even that big of a deal" Ron brushed off "hopefully its a good show though"

They continued discussing the tournament till breakfast ended and they left for their first class of the year, Herbology.

* * *

"We have to do what?" Naruto practically shouted,

"Collect pus Mr Uzumaki" Professor Sprout smiled.

"Why?"

"Bubotuber pus is used for ..." although Professor Sprout continued speaking about the pus and its uses, Naruto had stopped listening and turned to Hinata.

"This is a gross class"

"And here I thought you would fine with something as simple as pus" Sakura spoke from the table next to his.

"Why would I?" he asked defensively.

"_Aren't you the 'Konoha Hero'?_" she questioned "_what would the villagers think if they knew you were squeamish about pus?"_

"I'M NOT SQUEAMISH!" he shouted "I just don't think collecting pus is very nice" he added softly.

"Right, sure" Sakura laughed.

"Hinata-chan... Sakura is being mean to me" Naruto pouted, causing Hinata to giggle.

"Just ignore her and get on with pus collecting" she instructed.

Naruto reluctantly got on with the task and by the end of the class only got pus in his hair, which was lucky seeing as most student were fairly covered.

* * *

Next for Gryffindor was Care for Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Which excited Harry, Ron and Hermione greatly even though they were paired with the Slytherin's. Which put a smile on Sakura's face.

"How was your first class?" Sakura asked Sai and Sasuke as they waited for the rest of the class to arrive.

"Boring" the boys answered together.

"How unfortunate, did you even try to get into it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Its a waste of time" Sasuke spoke "we aren't here to learn"

"True but picking up some new knowledge wouldn't hurt" Sakura pointed out.

"What class did you just have to make you so positive about learning?" Sai asked.

"Herbology. Just collecting pus but still fairly interesting"

"To you at least" Sasuke spoke.

"Maybe" she replied "anyway, you both gonna join the trio for this class?" she asked.

"No, we've gotten into Malfoy's circle and he hates those three, so it wouldn't be wise to be around them so openly" Sai explained "looks like your on them for now"

"Right, well have fun with Malfoy" she waved at them before joining the trio who were talking with Hagrid about the creature they would be studying for the next while.

"But aren't they dangerous?" Hermione questioned.

"Anything can be dangerous Hermione" Hagrid stated "but if everyone listens to me and stays out from behind them, then everything should be fine" he smiled happily. Obviously Hagrid didn't see the the danger the Blast-ended Skrewts posed but that was just how Hagrid was. Always seeing the best in things.

"I think these creatures are kinda interesting really" Sakura spoke up as she stared at what she assumed was the head of one.

"They are very interesting creatures and we will be taking care of them for the term" Hagrid said proudly.

"This isn't going to be as great and easy as it sounds will it?" Ron sighed.

"Not at all" Harry also sighed.

The four picked out a Blast-ended Skrewt and started feeding it, if dropping food near it counts as feeding.

* * *

Across the hall Naruto could see Sasuke and Sai sitting with Malfoy and his little gang. The two looked out of place and yet completely in their element at the same time. It was rather confusing.

"Do you think that under different circumstances that Sasuke would have ended up in a different house?" Naruto asked Hinata suddenly.

Hinata thought for a moment then spoke "maybe but whatever made the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin might have been a trait that had always been there, even before everything that happened"

"Yeah true but it makes me wonder if hes actually changed" Naruto sighed.

"Are you doubting Sasuke?" Hinata asked, concern evident in her voice.

"No ... maybe a little. If he'd been put in Gryffindor I wouldn't be thinking like this" he tried to explain himself "him being put into a house that has a reputation for being evil really doesn't help any thoughts I have about him"

"You need to remember that the house isn't evil and that the reputation was made by a few students who ended up being bad people. That doesn't mean that every student sorted into that house is evil. Maybe he was only sorted into that house because of how he focused everything he had on his ambitions. Of course his ambitions weren't very good but they weren't necessarily bad"

Naruto simply stared at her silently for a solid minute.

"I knew there was a reason I love you" he spoke with a smile.

Hinata blushed deeply and stuttered out a response of "you should worry about him, he's not like he used to be"

"Your completely right Hinata-chan" Naruto grinned "its silly of me to be worrying so much"

* * *

"What is Divination?" Sakura asked as she followed Harry and Ron up to the class room.

"You predict stuff and look at planets" Ron replied "its a phony class, just go with it"

"Right .." now she was wishing that she had gone with Hermione rather then leaving her for Sai and Sasuke to keep an eye on. At least Divination was with the Ravenclaws.

Shikamaru truly did try to pay attention to the class but after around 15 minutes he had drifted of to sleep and woke some time later after someone whacked him with a book.

"If I have to put up with this crap, then so do you" Sakura hissed at the sleepy shinobi.

"That is not a good enough reason to wake me" he sighed "this class is a bore"

"And because it's a bore, no one is playing attention so everyone is getting unnecessary homework" she explained "now I really wish I had gone with Hermione"

* * *

Shikamaru didn't go to his last class for the day, he feinted sick and spent the time wandering the corridors of Hogwarts. He found some rather interesting rooms, one of which seemed to vanish after he deemed it irrelevant.

Overall his patrol was boring and nothing happened.

Once the final class of the day was over and students flooded the corridors as they made their escape from their teachers, he encountered Sasuke and promptly appointed him the next shift of patrolling. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, not that Shikamaru really cared. He just wanted to get back to the Ravenclaw common room and have a quick nap before his patrol tonight.

* * *

Later that night Naruto and Hinata walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest together.

"This mission is ... well ... stupid" Naruto spoke.

"Well this isn't the kind of mission someone of your level would normally be on" Hinata pointed out.

"But I was put on it" Naruto frowned "which means either it is just a simple mission that I shouldn't be on OR Kakashi-sensei thinks something really super bad is going to happen"

"I hope its that first one" Hinata spoke "but with our luck it will be the worst possible situation"

"Lets just hope i'm being melodramatic" Naruto laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Hinata said playfully.

"Even though that is true, I refuse to agree with you" he grinned.

"You just did!" Hinata laughed.

"No ... ugh ...I guess I did" Naruto pouted.

The two continued on like this as they walked, not really paying much attention to their surroundings.

Naruto was in the middle of thrilling tale when he suddenly came to a stop.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Someone is in the forest" Hinata confirmed, having activated her byakugan.

"Lets go" Naruto's layed back attitude gone and a serious expression set on his face.

* * *

_**Very short chapter i'm sorry. But it's all I could do at the moment (getting myself back into the swing of things). Seeing as i am on holiday at the moment I should be able to update quicker. No more long waits ... hopefully. Sorry about that again.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for putting up with me and reading this. Means a lot, really it does.**_

**xx LostOnGallifrey **


End file.
